


Winter Coat

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam gets to see it happen with Lucifer, now that Spring is here, the angels need to do something, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: "It was like a dog had attacked a chicken. Only, the chicken in this instance had larger feathers."





	Winter Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/gifts).



Sam stood at his bedroom door, wondering whether or not he actually wanted to step in. There were feathers  _ everywhere _ . It was like a dog had attacked a chicken. Only, the chicken in this instance had larger feathers.

“Do I wanna know, Lucifer?” Sam called out to the lump on the bed.

“It’s  _ hot _ ,” Lucifer whined through the covers.

“So you decided to pluck yourself?” Sam asked incredulously.

“I did  _ not _ ,” Lucifer began to argue as he threw the covers aside and sat up. “ _ Pluck _ myself.”

Sam barely stopped the snort of laughter escaping his mouth as he took in Lucifer’s appearance. Lucifer  _ looked _ like the chicken who had lost the fight with the dog.

“They’re falling out on their own! Because it’s too hot! I run cold, Sam!  _ Cold _ !” Lucifer continued.

“Are… are you saying that you’re shedding? Like an animal sheds their winter coat?” Sam sputtered.

“There’s a reason the Cage’s primary torture is heat, Samuel,” Lucifer hissed. He drew the covers back over himself and sank deeper into the mattress.

Sam slowly stepped into his bedroom, careful not to slip on any of the feathers on the floor, and made his way over to the bed. There was only one way to get Lucifer out of this mood. Sam didn’t get to act this way often, but he was going to enjoy it, dammit.

“Well, well, well,” Sam spoke to the room in general. He lightly poked at the lump where he knew one of Lucifer’s wings were. “This is definitely the fluffiest mattress I’ve ever seen.”

A muffled ‘Sam’ came out from under the blankets, but Sam ignored it in favor of flinging himself onto the bed. He landed with an ‘umph’, smirking slightly when he felt Lucifer’s wing cradle around him without hesitation, and snuggled deeper into the lump so he could throw an arm around Lucifer.

“I guess I’ll just have to nap here until Lucifer gets back,” Sam said.

“Imp,” Lucifer muttered as he pulled the blankets down so his head was uncovered.

“Oh, there you are. I was wondering when you’d get back,” Sam snickered. He pressed his forehead against Lucifer’s and just enjoyed the closeness, despite the heat-caused irritation radiating off Lucifer. “You know, being  _ under _ the covers isn’t exactly the best way to cool off.”

“I do things my way or not at all,” Lucifer muttered.

“Trust me, I know,” Sam shot back.

The hold Lucifer’s wing had on Sam tightened, partially pinning Sam in place so he couldn’t get off the bed.

“For that, you get to stay here,” Lucifer snarked.

“Oh, the horror. Stuck on my own bed. What am I to do?”

“We’ll think of something.”


End file.
